SiC (silicon carbide) is expected as a material for a next-generation semiconductor device. SiC has such excellent physical properties that the bandgap is three times that of Si (silicon), the breakdown field strength is about ten times that of Si, and the thermal conductivity is about three times that of Si. By using this characteristic, a semiconductor device having low loss and capable of being operated at a high temperature can be realized.
In a Schottky barrier diode using SiC, it is desired to realize a low forward voltage (on-voltage) stably.